The invention relates in general to gun-launched projectiles and in particular to stabilizing fins for gun-launched projectiles.
Fins and tail booms are well-known for stabilizing the flight of non-spinning gun launched projectiles. In a large caliber gun, high projectile velocities are obtained. The fins attached to the tail boom of a high velocity projectile do not interfere with target penetration by the projectile. The fin and tail boom are typically rigid, robust structures designed to withstand gun launch.
The fins may be attached to the tail boom using, for example, pins, screws, rivets, etc. In the gun tube, the fins are folded down. Upon muzzle exit, the fins unfold to their deployed position. The deployed fins stabilize the projectile during flight. In high velocity projectiles, the projectile penetrates the target after impact. Projectiles with relatively low velocity, such as those fired from multi-target shoulder fired weapons, have less kinetic energy than higher velocity projectiles. The consumption of kinetic energy caused by breaking the fins on a lower kinetic energy projectile can inhibit the complete penetration of a projectile in a target. That is, the low velocity of the projectile is not sufficient to overcome the robust design of the fin and boom assembly. In some cases, the warhead function is rendered useless if the projectile does not penetrate the target.
A need exists for a tail boom for a low velocity projectile that breaks apart from the projectile upon target impact to enable the low velocity projectile to penetrate the target with little resistance.